


Loop

by Lumimon



Category: The Royal orphans
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumimon/pseuds/Lumimon
Summary: Jade west is a little girl with to sisters and one father her older sister terras mother left long ago and when her mother came along she was born but she died a sad sad death. She is rich and as sweet as they can get her father has many rival company's who can hurt her so her house has the highest security every door even the bath room have finger plates that scan your finger print. so no one could get in their house....one day when jade is having a slumber party with her friends that are skilled with martial arts they try out a fighting move resulting in the 7 year old boy flinging his 11 year old brother into the wooden door leaving a crack so you could see into the kitchen... normally no one would pay attention to this but for jade the impact it has is bigger then she could imagine





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Fire Mage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Fire+Mage).



> These our stories from wattpad ive wrote them all

Jade pov  
I woke up in the middle of the night and was thirsty I walked to the kitchen. The cold marble floor under my feet making soft sounds of my feet hitting the floor.

I reach my gigantic kitchen door. I look through the small crack that kai made in our door when Logan threw him. Inside I see our big kitchen. I open the door by pressing my finger on the black plate.

Once my finger is done being scanned I'm able to enter. I go to the counter and my 7 year old body climbs the footstool made of marble and I grab a crystal clear glass. Once I have grabbed the expensive glass I walk to the fridge. This time there is another foot stool but this is for my sister. I move it out of the way and get water from the fridge dispenser.

I have my water and I take a drink turning towards the door. At the bottom if the cup I see the door but the hole that kai made has an eyeball. I drop the glass and I hear it shatter. I stare at the door and see a woman looking at me through the door unable to get in some how I know she has long black hair like mine and black eyes like mine. I start screaming at the lady to go away and.....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I wake up.

When I wake up I'm relieved to find out it was a dream. I also find out I'm quite parched. I go to the kitchen again and I feel like I'm having  
Deja-vu. My feet hit the cold marble floor making small sounds as I reach the door.  
I press my finger against the plate but it doesn't work I do it once more I watch the green line run over my finger print once and it still doesn't work.

I look through the hole that kai made and inside instead of the empty kitchen I see me...

I see me drinking the water and drop the glass the me inside of the kitchen starts screaming at me to go away and......

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I wake up.

This time when I wake up it's morning. I find that I'm incredibly thirsty. I try to swallow maybe some spit or out of reflex but my throat is to dry.

I get up and go to the kitchen this time im glad to see my finger print works. with the approving green beep of the door I enter. I grab another glass and get water glancing at my family who sat at the nice clean black marble table and soft black bench and chairs.

My sisters my father and kai shelly and Logan who had spent the night. I fill the glass up and drank the much need water I set the glass on the counter planing to clean it later.

I walk towards my family and friends but I feel something stab me in my foot. As I fell on the floor and say a simple 'ow' I look at my foot and see a small price of glass a piece of glass that came from my cup from last night. wasnt that a dream?

I pick the piece of class out almost the size of my pinky nail and keep it in my hand to throw it away. My family and friends come over to see what happened as I look at the door and see the woman in the door again.

Logan comes over blocking my view and so does every one else. blocking my view of the door. the next time I get a glance of the door I don't see her.

For some reason I want to see her again.  
.  
.  
.  
For some reason I want to get to know her.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
for some reason she gave me comfort.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
For some reason.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She reminds me of my mother


End file.
